Cyber Leader and Cyber Lieutenant (Mondas)
Actions against the Doctor The Mondas Neomorph Cyber Leader and Mondas Neomorph Cyber Lieutenant are the more recurring antagonists of the Mondas Cybermen often paired to battle The Fifth Doctor throughout his journey before these Cybermen along with their supreme leader The Mondas Cyber Controller were pulled into the Multi-Universe. Multi-Universe A Cyber Leader and Cyber Lieutenant were sent down with a large squadron to the desert planet that held human colonists to be cyber converted into Cybermen. It was not long throughout their journey in the desert heat and sandy dust that they were discovered by a part human and part Nephilim known as John Yamato whose sworn duty as a Kamen rider is to protect those innocent lives in need. He had recognized the Mondasian Cybermen through his travels with The Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh incarnations of The Doctor and immediately went to engage them as they are in the beginning of their attack, destroying the first squad of Cybermen before being seen by the Cyber Lieutenant who informed his superior the Cyber Leader that their army is being attacked by an unknown warrior. With a plan in mind, the Cyber Leader and Cyber Lieutenant with their own separate squads of Cybermen went to set up the ambush to attack the Kamen rider as he went out decimating another squad. Waiting patiently for a moment for John to finish off the remaining forces that could not reach the ranking Cybermen in time as soon as he went in range the Cyber Leader and his dozen squadron of Cybermen attacked john with their weapons then ceasing fire to stall john some time while his lower ranked subordinate the Cyber Lieutenant and his squad went into position and attempt to convince him that what they are doing is necessary for every organic to continue to thrive in more effective cybernetic bodies forever in the universe. John declined his offer saying their way isn't the right way and its taking away everything organic lifeforms stand for. Disappointed in his offer and seeing the Cyber Lieutenant with his squad before giving John his final words since he denied his invitation to join the Cybermen, he told his Cybermen and the Cyber Lieutenants squad to open fire upon them and the battle continued with John Yamato surprising the Mondas Cybermen in changing different Kamen rider armor forms and processed information about mentioning the Multi-Universe. Despite the advantages his armor gives him, The Cyber Leader and Cyber Lieutenant countered with strategic thinking of their own, remaining calm under attack despite how strong John is to them, they kept analyzing to find weaknesses around his fighting abilities. Throughout the fight the Mondasian Cybermen forces were downed to several few numbers with the John Yamato knocked out from the damage he received in the fight. The Cyber Leader and Cyber Lieutenant assigned by the Cyber Controller brought the Kamen rider to him to go through interrogation as they mentioned that John has vital information to the cyber race and warned the controller to remove the belt before he wakes up. The controller told them to store the item in a more secure area. Though the interrogation was a success the Mondas Cybermen were unable to realize that John wasn't bluffing that he was not a human as they would regret that decision when he transformed into his demon form to destroy his prison and attacked his way through the Mondas Cybermen army plowing and killing any that gets in his way, reaching to his item of target the Kamen rider henshin belt. John escaped by tricking the Mondas Cybermen into going full force with their heavy weapons and made them end up blowing up a small hole through the hull of their ship, dropping down into his battleship. Despite their supreme leaders best efforts to best the Kamen rider through brains and brawn, his body had died down from electricity and then his cybernetic corpse was blown up with the CyberKing mech into nothing but scrap metal. Using the information given by the Cyber Controller, the rest of the Mondas Cybermen forces set out to find the Cybus Cybermen and ally with them. Cyber Leaders Personality and Abilities Despite their emotionless nature the Cyber Leaders displayed emotions of being smug which sometimes leads them to endanger themselves, which is why the Cyber Lieutenants are there as their adviser in case their plans go horribly wrong. The Cyber Leaders are skilled in strategy than the Mondas Cybermen foot soldiers as they are able to anticipate most of The Doctors Plans. Cyber Leaders also question anything believed to be irrational like how a Cyberman is outside of their function in not being obedient to their orders, but can reach to an agreement if its deemed logical. Cyber Lieutenants Personality and Abilities The Cyber Lieutenant was a lower commanding rank of the Cybermen forces and is third in command in rank to the Mondas Cybermen Army, he is seen accompanying close to the Cyber Leader. They are weary, cautious, and possess a lot more wisdom than their superiors the Cyber Leaders, usually advising them as they go on with their plans. The Cyber Leader would agree if their course of action is logical and would do so if the situation is getting worse for them. Category:Cyborgs Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Villains Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hailing from the Doctor Who Universe Category:Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aliens Category:The Brotherhood of Aliens Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes